Reading In Between The Lines
by EvilAnimeGoodness
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Please do not read right now, for you will be completely lost at chapters. If you do read, only read up to chpater 4 please!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, none of the Danny Phantom characters belong to me...they belong to Butch Hartman. But if I DID own them...well court orders say I'm not allowed to tell...  
**Rating:** PG (maybe? Someone tell me what rating you thing  
**Genre:** General maybe some slight romance.  
**Pairings:** The main pairing is DannyXSam behold the power of set couple!  
**Warnings:** Story includes mentions of abandonment, kissing and characters are way, WAY OOC out of character. Small (Maybe huge) references towards episodes.  
**Story Synopsis: **The dream haunted her, she shurgged it as a nightmare. When the pieces of the nightmare show in real life to piece together... would she still be able to smile infront of the one who will cause her pain?

_**Reading In Between The Lines** _

**THE PROLOUGE**

_A flash emmited throughout the sky. She began to run. They had turned on her.Why? They were ALL after one thing ... her. She had to stop them, at all cost. But her heart couldn't bare it, the heartbraking betryal, how could they do this to her? She was right besides __him protecting everyone! She had not change... had she? The torches provided the answer. 'Run', She thought , 'Don't look back at trivial faces just RUN.' Her eyes became clouded, could she win? _

_ "Hurry!" One of them called to the other,"Don't let the beast get away! Their voices sounded un-like their own.'What's wrong with them!' She thought as she tried to cover her scraps and bruises.They didn't hurt as much as her feelings about what was happening now. She tried to turn back... explain the misunderstanding, show them she had not changed... but her legs wouldn't GO back.'What's **wrong** with me?' She thought. How could she change back? She jumped over a huge gate with ease and landed perfectly. Her instincts begun to take over her.They watched her spring over the fence._

"Samantha!" They yelled! She looked back breifly in horror...'T-they knew who I was and they STILL chased me?' A lone tear slid down her cheek. 'Fine! If they didn't want me…' The cloud above boomed with a warning.

She suddenly jolted up from her sleeping postion, sweat beading her face. This was the THIRD time she had the dream in a long time what did it mean? She clenched her throbbing head painfully. "It's just a dream, a nightmare. It means nothing."

_Knock Knock_

The brunette let out a gasp as she saw a teenage ghost knocking on her window apparently forgetly she could phased threw the window. As she unlocked the window, the girl swooshed right through the room and sat and Sam's bed. "C-ca-can I help you?" The ghost simply smiled and blew some stray sliver hair strands from her face.

"Yes."

The rosy cheeked teen knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "Yes what?"

"Turn back Sam..." The ghost

"Wha- What are you talking about?" Sam studied the apparition carefully, she had calm ruby eyes, smooth silky jet hair,and in the center of her jump suit was and a P was under the second hook of the S. Her outfit looked strangly like... "Danni? Do you know a ghost named Danni?"

The ghost nodded her head slowly, then spoke with much enthusiasm. "Phantasma, Stella Phantasma!"

Sam looked at her with even more confusion. "Uh... OH! Stella's your name right?" Stella nodded and phased threw the walls, leaving a confused young women by the windowstill. She went back under the sheets of her bed with five words ringing in her ears.

'_Stella Phantasma... who are you?'_

**End Prolouge**

I extended it and modified it a bit, to match the FanFic needs. Well... please review! _**  
**_


	2. Kanagashi and Shizuru

_**Chapter One

* * *

**_

Samantha Manson quietly walked down a block.The block jad a huge buliding formed out of a house whose lable read 'Fenton Works'. She was going to that house to meet her friends Danny and Tucker. She looked backwards. She thought she'd heard footsteps. There was not a soul to be found. Upon looking back she noticed a new store called "Your Inner Demon." She looked at Danny's house, and then she looked at the store. She decided to venture to the new store. She was early for Danny's house anyways. She'd only be there for a few minutes...

She gave a nervous smile as she entered the store, it's name reminded her of so much of her nightmare, irony was a pain sometimes right? Sighing she checked out the store exaiming the swords, potions, arrows it was so… mythical and... familiar? It was too disturbing; the relevencey that impacted her.

"Hey!" She swung around to meet a raven-haired teen. The teen circled around Sam cautiously before smiling at her. "Welcome to 'Your Inner Demon', Can I help you?"

"Um... just looking around so uh...what this stuff based on?" Sam looked around for any other worker of sort.

"Ancient relics of Fudel Japan... over 500 years ago" The teen started to almost lecture Sam while touching old sheets of rice paper with forgien writtings in some glowing ink. "This place has many, many old things: Wards to hold off demons, Staffs, Legendary Swords, Mystic Arrows any wepon you can think of; but it doesn't attract many people so…" The teenager led off the sentence by pressing a green button on the side of the counter. Shutting her eyes Sam clamped her hands on her head while the walls began to shake and as soon as they started it ended. "You can open your eyes now..." The store had changed completely. No longer had the walls held rusty, 'powerful' swords but racks and shelves of shirts, jackets, dresses. On the counter instead of 'Good luck charms' there were rings for the ear, nose, stomach and tongue. Staring in astonishment she stuttered.

"W-wow! It- How'd you? That button must've cost a forut- wow! This is... uh dar!" Sam clocked her self softly. "Where's my manners! The name is Saman- Sam, Sam Manson… uh I don't mean to be rude but do you go to school? I mean you look no younger then me! Speaking of school" She looked towards the clock by the door that chimed eight. "I'm late! I had to meet up with Danny!" Sam glanced at the person besides her as she gave a smile not knowing who Danny is. "He's one of my friends." The young woman nodded her head while mouthing 'oh'.

"Yeah, to make more money we have a sorta goth-punk rock like store. Un-uh it cost quite a pickle. Also: The names Kanagashi, yes I do I just transfered to Casper High, I'm 15 an' a-quarter, And you MUST chill that clock is 15 minutes fast." Kanagashi smiled and pointed towards her book bag.

"Thanks Kara- Kag...Kanaguru... you know what I'ms just called you Kana okay?" Kanagashi smiled humorously nodding. Just as Sam was about to leave she paused. "Hey Kana... do you wanna walk with my friends and I to school? It must be difficult to start in a new school."

"Um... can I bring my sister?" It was Sams turn to nod. "great, MORON come over here! We're gonna be late!" All of a sudden a dark blue-haired teen popped outta nowhere.

"Yea Grangran?" Kanagashi swiftly banged her fist against the girls head. The girl tried to soothe the bump on her head. "O-ow…That hurt…"

"I'm only 7 minutes older! And I'm surprised it hurt seeing as how there's nothing in there." Kagome growled "Sam, Shizuru; Shizuru, Sam"

Shizuru quickly grabbed Sam's and Kagome's arm and left the left the now-locked shop. "Now lets get going to Danny's house!" The two other girls looked at her dryly. "Ah! You two aren't thinking I evesdropped are you? Well too bad I did." Looking around she turned her face to her new friend."Uh…. Sam?"

"Yeah Shizuru?"

"Um… Where's Danny's house at?" Falling anime-like Sam jumped up and pointed across the street.

"Over there… where those two boys are at… the ones that keep screaming 'Sam! Sam! Are you death women? TURN AROUND!' see?"

"Oh… I knew that I was just...Testing you that's it!"

Sam went across the street muttering 'sure you did…' "Hey guys, what's up?" Both Danny and Tucker froze when they saw the two behind her.

"Hiya Danny n' Tucker! My names Kanagashi! How ya doing?"

"Uh we're fine I guess? Sam can…we… talk….to…you. ALONE?" Danny looked at the girl behind Sam, catching her staring indifferently at him. She glared coldy before quickly hidding behind Sam.

"Uh, she's very cautious with strangers. Danny this is my little sister Shizuru" She grab her younger sisters shoulders and placed her beside Sam, who looked strangly at her. 'If I recall she was just fine with me...'

"Hello Daniel." The girl looked the left by the street as if she was annoyed by his pressance.

"Hey, Shizuru…uh I um…we should be heading to school, see ya Kanagashi, Shizuru"

"Oh Danny their coming with us… they go to Casper too.." Both Danny and Tucker paled at this.

"Sam? Can me and Tuck talk to you for a sec? 'Scuse us girls" Danny pulled both way behind of the two confused young teens. "Sam this isn't safe… we don't know if we can trust them yet, they might find out about you-know-what! If they do find out we're not sure what they'll do! Even if they do keep it a secret, most likely they'll probably be used against us like bait... can they even protect themselves! We can't risk it Sam, we just can't..."

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose in annocance. "Danny your blowling this WAY out of proportsions. We are just walking to school with them, we aren't asking them to join Team Phantom. Even if we did, I'm sure that they know how to fe-"

"Against you-know-whats?! Come on they can't REALLY defend theirselves against those things!" Tucker nodded in agreement.

"Well Daniel we'll reach that bridge when we get there."

"What are you talking bout?" Kanagashi popped in between the two fighting.

"Yeah what'sa 'you-know-what'?" Shizuru asked them right next to her sister.

"Eh it's nothing..." Danny stuck his hands in the air tring to assure them. They gave him the 'you're-offending-us-if-you-think-we-will-seriously-fall-for-that-so-for-you're-own-saftey-better-tell-us' look. Sam swore that just just for a second, she saw Danny's knees shake.

_**End Chapter one

* * *

**_

**A bit leneant but got the job done! Like I promised I made it at least 2x larger but PLEASE don't hurt me if the other chapter are a bit smaller! High school isn't that much of a change besides the time I get there. I go to school at 6:50 (It's on the other side of town) and come home at 4:15...IF I leave early! Plus there's homework and all that jazz so yea...**


	3. Who Do You Think You Are?

_**Chapter Two: Who Do You Think You Are?

* * *

**_

"Are you sure?" Both girl looking at them sternly. "Cuz it sure sounded like something…" Looking around Danny scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, um y-you see it's because uh...that we ha-"

"Why we're you eavesdropping anyway?" Tucker finally decided to speak interupting Danny while Sam covered his mouth before he said something stupid that lead them on.

"Eavesdropping? HA! Sam and Danny were screaming at the top of their lungs!"

Not thinking of anything else to get them sidetracked, Tucker mummbled "Just... got to Casper High without us... we'll catch up at lunch."

Shay looked at Tucker beginning to laugh, knock her head with her left hand and clenching her stomach with the right. "And Kana says I have nuttin' up there?"

"What?!" Tucker seethed out, his shoulders stiffened up and his left index finger poked Shizuru's nose multiple times "Who the hell do you think _you_ are just rolling into our-" Sam covered his mouth firecely. Rolling her eyes and swatting away his finger the grey-eyed child explained her words.

"I _think_ I am Shizuru and we've been at this school for at least a couple minutes already!" With a big sigh Sam looked at the beige school.

"New year… different teachers… longer sechdule… we might not have the same periods...ready?"

The silence provided the answer for them 

**At the Front Desk**

"Hello Ms.Calstone. We're here for our schedules?" Sam smiled lightly making sure not to perturb the secretary.

"Why hello Sammykins!" The secretary gave a eerily cheerul smile apparently not noticing the child's eye began to twitch. "Yes here is Daniels, Tucker, and your schedules. Oh... and who are you two?"

"These are our friends Kana... oh! uh...eh...um... This is akward we don't even know your full names yet!"

Kangashi and Shizuru blinked at each other twice before nodded and stating at the same time, fully knowing what would happen once they stated their last names. "Kanagashi and Shizuru Phantom" The other three tried not to show the shock on their face as their jaws dropped slightly.

The woman begun to type into the computer, she paused and then frowned. "Well that's, odd we can't find your pervious GPA... OR your schools phone number. Hmm, in anycase, here's your schedules. Have a nice semester!"

Team Phantom looked at _the_ Phantoms looking at the little innocent white envelope that had their names on in neat cursive. Doubt had set into their minds about their friends and the missing school number and GPA only increase the doubt.

The three close friends turn aroung when there were two quite, starled gasps as one pair of hands clenched tighly on the schedule...

**_End Chapter Two_**

* * *

_How short was this chapter previously? I mean it's not like I changed or added that much but..._


	4. Major Mixup

**The World As It Turns...Is a deslolent waste land...doomed for it's fate. OKAY! Enough of my own lil world on To the story! **

_**Chapter Three

* * *

**_

Kanagashi placed her sisters head between her two fists, _tightly_. "How...did this happen adorable sister?" She refused to have her sister utter a word before rubbing her fists into the skull of the smaller sibling.

**Danny, Sam, Tucker, Kanagashi and Shizuru's Schedule:**

**Homeroom: Rm.112**

**1st block: Ms.Goch - Communication Arts - Major 90 mins**

**Homeroom **

**2nd block (periods 3/4): A: Gym/ B:Ms.Gaston English 90 mins  
**

**5th period: A:Mr.Hernandez -Science/B: Ms. Gaston Public Speaking 45 mins**

**6th: Lunch  
**

**7th: cont. Science/ Public Speaking 45 mins**

**Final block (8/9): A: Mr.Ollo- World History/B:Mr.Grinch- Algebra 90 mins  
**

"...W-wow... we ALL have they SAME EXACT schedules...freaky." Tucker muttered out. Looking up he saw the two sibling glaring at each other, chuckling weakly the younger twiddle her thumbs nervously.

"Yea, _Shizuru_ It's almost as if some one changed them while no one was looking ey? But I wonder who could've done that with out getting caught... don't _you_ do too?" All the blue-haired teen did was give a silent nod.

Danny , Sam and Tucker looked at the secretary once more. "Um, Miss? This can't be right I was in commerical arts, Sam was in Fine Art and Tucker was in Drama!" Ms.Caltzone smile didn't flinch as she heard the problem.

"Yes well, according to the computer your majors were over-populated so some people were moved to another major! One.. from each of your majors... oh look at the time! You five are gonna be late, off you go now!"

"Um... I have to use the bathroom... Kanagashi can you come with me? Save us a seat okay guys?" The two rushed off leaving the others dumbfounded.

Sam paused her body language hinted that she was disgruntled, meaning everytime Danny asked her if she was okay she would crack her knuckles saying 'come again?' "It's just... how do they know where the bathroom is at?"

* * *

In the middle of the hallway Kanagashi stopped walking. 

"You can stop now, I'd doubt that they followed us." Shizuru jumped up.

"No, but _she_ suspect something. I can see it in her eyes." Both looked at each other, dissapointment clear in their eyes.

"We should get going we don't want to stall now do we? _He_ will be mad again."

Shizuru put her fist over her mouth to keep the cursing quiet. "Let's get going..."

_**End Chapter Three

* * *

**_


	5. The Clash of Three Halfas

Hello! I'm back So here ya go!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Four_**

Not even two minutes had past when a cool blue wisp came out of Danny's mouth in Ms.Goch's class. Rasing his hand he meekly asked. "Teacher may I go to the infirmary? I don't feel too well" Getting up he stared hard at Sam and Tucker meaning only one thing...Ghosts… As Sam was about to raise her hand to go with him Tucker stopped her hand.

"No! If we go after them then everyone will get suspisious and the teacher might investigate!" Taking a big, heavy sigh he looked towards the door. "All we can do is hope he can do it himself..."

"Mr.Foley, since you have enough time to chat, perhaps you can tell me what romanticism is as well as three romantic poets?" The teacher looked at Tucker with an eyebrow sticking up.Sam quickly scribbled some words down and passed the piece of paper to Tucker. He looked down at it and nervously read it aloud.

"Romanticism was an artistic and intellectual movement that originated in late 18th century Western Europe. Three romantic poets are: George Byron, William Wordsworth and Shelley Percy."

They teacher remained quite for awhile, shock that he knew. "Very good, now everyone, I want you to pick a poet, his or her most famously reknown poem and study it inside out... "

* * *

**_In the Hallway_**

"I'm goin ghost!" The oh-so legendary battle cry was heard a silver flash was emited, a young halfa was seen following the coldness he felt. He arrived at his destination, it was an empty hallway. The teenage ghost scratched his head in a puzzled manner. He saw blue tint the far left corner of his bangs and cocked his head to the side.

"MOVE MORON!" Danny Phantom whipped he's head around just in time to dodge a blue and red ghost blast. Looking at the target hit his stomach churned; it was a huge ghost with a sickly green shade of skin.His wound was on his stomch where the residue of glowing ectoplasmic laid on, the ghost was slowly difting on the floor, moaning in pain. "What are you doing here boy?" A vexing voice brought him out of shock into even more shock. The Ghost Girl had pericing red eyes and jet black hair drooping from her face, her suit was baggy on her body expect for her stomach where it clenched her hips. "_Boy_, my FACE is up here!" The angry ghost bit out.

"Who, ah, what are you doing here?" Danny shook his head clear of any thoughts and went into a fighting stance. "Who ever you are... you not welcome here!"

The girl arched one of her eyebrows perfectly. "Well, my sister and I sensed something weird around here so decided to check it out and well viola, we beat up a ghost! But imagine how quite surprised we were when we find another halfa. The Invisobill nonetheless!"

**_End Chapter Four

* * *

_**

Then next one is gonna be very long and this is where confusion and chaos comes in! Um,So Sorry for the shortness! But...heheh It's not like I'm writing this inside Computers while the teachers not looking! HAHA ...w-what ever gave you that idea?... whoops gotta go! 


	6. Personalities and Emotions Erupt

So how do ya like the new title? I think it's a lil' corny but it'll do for now... so enjoy!

**Love Stinks- **I can't do that with out making it TOO spacy...sorry

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

"W-what?...another halfa..." Danny let out a smirk. "So I take it your one of Vald's goonies?"

"….Uh… who Vlad?" The sister next to the crimson-eyed ghost spoke up. "My younger sister was talkin bout the two of us... wait you mean this Vlad… he is also a halfa!"

"Wait you two are halfas! But...how!"

"Well see when a human and a ghost love each other very much they-"

"No! Like that! What, were you born as a halfa?"

"Well" The red eyed girl rolled her eyes. "I can't think of any OTHER way to be a halfa..." Looking  
at the clock see let out a 'eep!' and grabbed her sisters hand. "We're late gotta go uh, my named Shadow, her's is Sapphire!" As they were about to leave Danny grabbed Shadow's hand.

"Wait! If your halfas then who are your human sides?" The ghost sighed, went on to the ground and faced a blushing Danny nose-to-nose and placed her hand on his chest.

"Well, we COULD tell you…"Shadow whispered seductively in Danny's right ear. She cupped his cheek and brushed their lips together. "...but what would be the fun in that?"

Leaving Danny in a daze she chuckled, grabbed Sapphire's hand and flew off. Danny shook out of his trance and looked at the time…. 1:08… "Oh crud! I'm late for lunch!" As he turned intangable and was about to step inside the lunchroom "Oh...duh!" Looking at his body he clenched his eyes shut as sliver rings engulfed him from superhero Danny Phantom transformed into geeky Danny Fenton. Walking inside he saw his table being called to get their lunch 'They do that in 10th grade!' Walking up to Sam, Tucker, Kagome and Shay, he squeezed into the line. "Hey guys, Shay you feeling better now?"

"Uh, yea I had to skip some meals and in a result I had a cramp. The nurse said I should just go to lunch…"

"Oh jes! Danny ju know what 10th graders be ge-"

"….did you just say jes Tucker? Is the only techno geek here turning gheto?" Danny look at Tucker crazed.

Repiling with glares Tucker gritted out "YES…Danny 10th graders get THESE!" Tucker flipped out a baby blue card that on the back held the number 501. In little writing was "_Tucker Foley, Rm.#309 10B_"

"Uh…a card with your name and info on it?" Danny was tapped on the shoulder by Shay. "Yuh- Yea?" He studdered, blushing at his face.

"Um, t-this is your card… instead of paying 10th graders hand this in."

Looking at his card he visually smirked. "Sweet! Finally a grade where there's free lunch!" Once again he was tapped on the shoulder by the same person.

"Well, they also give free breakfast but we came to late…oh were already at the front of the line!"

"Really but 2 seconds ago we were at the back!" Danny stared puzzled at his friends.

"Uh Dude? That was 8 minutes ago!" Tucker shook Danny until his hands were swatted.

"OI!" A forgin voice made the group follow its source and saw a red-haired fishnet wearin lunchlady. "Today is 3 choices

1)Steak covered in sailsbery sauce (not a big fan of meat so I wouldn't know how to spell it)with garlic spiced mashed potates" Tucker drooled at while other looked at in disgust.

"2)Chicken with cailflower" Kagome snatched it quickly and looked up with a smile.

"And last but not least 3)…The Ultra-recylo Vegitarian's entrée which has, peaches, grapes, apples, oranges, tangerines finally, with two orange sprinkled cookies!" Sam, Shay, and Danny quickly took the last choice but gave the lunchlady questionable stares. "What? I dunno bout the other grades but this grade trys to promote Vegitarian-like food!" As they were walking along the line they took their sporks, milk/juice as another lunchlady came up to them.

"Cards." She stated holding her hand out.

"Uh… wha?"

Letting out a rough sigh she snatched his card from his hand. Reading it she looked up. "Danny Fenton? We take this card and next time you come to lunch your monotor hands it back to you so you can give it to us and the cycle countines… get it NOW?" Snatching all their cards she shooed them out.

Mid-way through their lunch. Shay and Kagome were approched by two teens. One boy drooling at Shay and the girl staring at Kagome "Er, can I help you?"

"Yea, hey you guys looks pretty cool. Whatcha names?"

"Uh, I'm Kagome, and my sister's name is Shay"

"I'm Paulina, the jock drooling over your…sister is Dash"

"Ano… Kagome I don't felski toski comski furski taski bleski bout this(look ALL the way down if you couldn't understand this.)..." Shay tugged on Kagome's shirt. Rolling her blazing blue eyes, the teen in the flaming pink tee stole a glance at the other's at the table.

Letting out a chuckle she looked straight at Kagome. "Are you trying to commit social suicide? Hang with _me_ then you might be as popular as Star over there."

"Kags, your not REALLY gonna go...are you?" Shay whispered, once again tugged on her shirt.

"Come on you two either get popular with me or stay with these invisble, geeky, losers."

"THAT'S IT!" The girl roared. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU! WHAT? JUST CAUSE YOUR RICH, PRETTY AND SHALLOW MEANS YOU CAN BE BETTER THEN EVERYONE ELSE? THAT YOU CAN SAY WHO'S IN AND WHO'S A SOCIAL OUTCAST, THAT YOU CAN BULLY PEOPLE!" The girl became deadly calm and contuined to speak. "Well, I'm about to prove you wrong..." Taking Tucker's plate of garlic spiced mashed potatoes, she threw it all over Pauilna's face and shirt.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! This shirt cost more then $400!" You better have the money to pay for this!"

Taking out a wad of cash, she filpped out six one-hunded dollars. "That enough?"

"Woah…wait why'd you give me _600_ dollars?"

Smirking at Pauilina she whispered. "Because of this…" Grabbing Tucker's steak she threw it on Pauilina's jeans. "So what if I just commited 'social suicide'? As long as I have **_real_** friends I **_really_** don't care…" Walking smoothly she made a sharp turn, smirking at Pauilna's wail. Turning around she looked at Danny and the other and let out a weak smile. "Feels good to let that of my chest…" With that she fell only to have Tucker quickly grab her.

_**End Chapter Five**_

* * *

"Ano… Kagome I don't felski toski comski furski taski bleski bout this)..."- TRANSLATION-** "Say... Kagome I don't feel to comfortable about this"** In case you did't reailze it I cut out the enunciations and added 'ski to it. That's just one of the 1st prototypes of my language that I'm devloping, and different prototype is "Gleng Mall Panderski" Which means "I want fries" -.-'

* * *

Woah! And here kicks in the drama! Who really was that? Sam, Kagome, Shay, Valery who wasn't appeared in the story! Oh my chicken gosh! What if it was …STAR! I dunno I haven't chosen who it was yet, vote for who **_you_** want it to be, remember it can't be anyone unless you vote! 


	7. The Overshadow

**I am just ..._FUSTRATED_ right now! My FIVE PAGE essay got a zero! A ZERO! She said that "It looks to profesional. You OBVIOUSLY plagiarized." HA! Big laugh! I got called down because I cursed her out, but come on! If your teacher did that to you wouldn't you flip? I could just stand there while she verbaly ripped up my work! Yes MY WORK! Not no person that posted this essay on the internet MY WORK! **Thank you for hearing me rant, enjoy. Oh and as you can see In the story, I couldn't wait till peopole voted so I just wrote!...Yea big morals on the internet eh?

* * *

** Chapter Five Review:**

"Well see when a human and a ghost love each other very much they-"

Shadow cupped Danny's cheek and brushed their lips together. "...but what would be the fun in that?"

"Kags, your not REALLY gonna go...are you?" Shay whispered, once again tugged on her shirt.

"Come on you two either get popular with me or stay with these invisble, geeky, losers."

Turning around she looked at Danny and the other and let out a weak smile. "Feels good to let that of my chest…"

_**Chapter Six**_

Tucker looked shock at the thing in his hand.

"We should go to the nurse…" Sam thought aloud. "Kagome, I know you're worried about your sister... but you really should go to computers. To avoid being interogated by our_ favorite_ teacher." Sam's voice dripping with sarcasm

"But ….I…okay…. update me kay?" Leaving with a worried glance, she left up the gray stairs post-haste like. Nodding Tucker started groaning.

"Uh, guys? I…can't…really...hold y's body that long... Damn is she heavy!" Tucker's body fell along with s ontop of his. "Help!...Body crushing...spine breaking... can't...breathe." Rolling his eyes, Danny walk over to Tucker, grabbed Shay's body and nudged Tucker with his foot.

"Are you insane or just weak? Shes lighter then air! Has all of Sam's teaching done nothing to you?"

"Oi! Cutting out Danny!" Tucker whined. "I'm strong!" Sam snuck over behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "OOOOOOW! SAM! WARN A BROTHER 'FORE YA TRY N KILL'EM!"

Looking at Tucker she spoke dryly. "One. I only TAPPED you. And two. Danny's already in the Nurse's Office. Let's go,"

_**Nurse's Office**_

"Nurse…um…er…uh" Dany tried to scrummage his brain for the Nurse's name.

"Ilaqua, Nurse Ilaqua. And who do we have here" The nurse turned around facing now the four of them. Danny gasped as he saw Ilaqua's face. '_Black hair, Lime green eyes'_ "Shadow?" Ilaqua frozen and filpped out a picture of a Black cat with a tiny hot pink blot on it's nose.

"How did you know the name of my cat, Daniel?"

"Um, I guessed? How did you know my name?"

Snorting she picked up Shay's body and put it on a doctor table. "Please, I know everyone in this school, and everthing that happens in it…_ unlike a certin principle_..." She let out a gruff sigh. "So Paulina's 'friend' Star help her get the stains 'out' hump, lotta good that'll do. Don't understand why they don't use lemon with some hot water. BUT OF COURSE! No one listens to the nurse! Not like she has a PhD. Or anything right!... And what are you three still doing here? Don't you have a computer class to go to. Well!"

Zooming throught the doors Danny, Sam and Tucker went to catch up with Kagome. Nurse Ilaqua sigh and looked in a mirror and looked at herself and pouted. "Why can't _my_ body be like this?" A liquid green glow clung to Nurse Ilaqua's body and as if she was possesed, she trugged to Shay's body and hovered a pale hand over the unconsious teen's body. A large amount of plasmic energy was transmitted from Nurse Ilaqua's hand to Shay's chest. Her head wipped around when she heard a 'gasp' to see a pair of liquid blue eyes staring in shock. "D...Daniel." He bursted into the room eyes flashing green to blue violently.

"What are you doing to her?" He hissed dangrously.

Putting her arms up in defense the nurse stopped glowing green, backed up and laughed nervously. "Haha um I- you- aren't you supose to be in class right now?" Taking another step towards her he pointed his head in the corner.

"I left my bag here. Now WHAT are you doing to her!" though his voice was dripping with venom, Danny paused to think. What if the Nurse was just overshadowed and the ghost came out just as he would attack? There was a chance he could kill the nurse. All those thoughts rushed out as she was inching towards Shay's still motionless body. He's instics kicked in and shot the ghost with his plasmic blast across the room. She screamed as her back was struck with pain from hitting the wall. Panting with an eye closed she repiled.

"I am...healing the child." Trying to get up, she clenched her hands againist the wall only to fall on her face yelping at both the pain and the coldness of the marble floor despite the fact she was a ghost. A wave of guilt crashed against Danny's heart. He of all peo-well ghosts knew how it feels, the prejudice, everyone always assumed that Danny was evil. Hell this was the second time he had saw a kind ghost and jump to conculsions. First the King of Dairy, and now...this healing ghost! Taking tiny steps towards the body that was fruitlessly tring to get up. Now only 8 feet away from each other. The ghost looked up frightfully at the teen who shot her. The a flash she was gone, in her place left was a trail of blue fading smoke. A almost mechanical hum was heard as he turned around to see the 'Nurse' finish healing Shay. Afterward a tiny moan was heard, notice that Shay was to full awake any second Danny was in a panic to clean up anything that looks apparation-like suspisous. Slowly the young women sat up, groggily rubbing her eyes she met a young nurse.

"Ah! Where am I? What's happening? Danny? What are you doing here?" Shay started panicing and feeling dizzy. Quickly danny placed two fingers over her mouth, signaling to be quiet. Blushing like a tomato she hushed up.

"You're at the Nurses Office, she was hea-helping you get better, I brought you here after you fainted from telling Paulina off. And we're 25 minutes late for Computers, we better go." Letting go of her mouth with one hand and grabbing her hands with another Danny led her out of the door. Taking a final glance at the overshadowed ghost he whispered. "Thank you… so much" Leaving her smiling.

"I really hope they don't hurt each other... they deserve love." The ghost left the Nurse's body, took the temporaily paralyized Nurse and layed her on a bed. Slowly the ebony hair turned hazlenut and her closed green eyes turned blue. Dissapering the ghost left one last statement in the wind.

"And I'll help them…"

* * *

**Ewewewewewewew too much fluffyness for my taste but I can't control my hands… stupid hands. Um, anyway I thought the last paragraphs weren't that great and uh, sorta corny... but there it is! And I'm sorta having a writer's block right now because of a CERTIN teacher, so if you can help that would be great!**


End file.
